The Game
by DomOx
Summary: AU: Caroline is down to pummel something if Bonnie hasn't set fire to it first. Klaus becomes the all willing 'victim' once he gets that annoying chip out of his head. A fight to the death or not, is the question.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Smashed.

**Author's Note: This is based off of Buffy the vampire slayer, season six.**

* * *

><p>~~

"You do too much magic, Bonnie! You're either popping us in strange countries if you need a break or cleaning up the place with magic. It's starting to get annoying and out of hand."

Bonnie shook her head, her brown curls going every which way as she looked at Jeremy. She reached out for him, to grab onto him and never let go, but he swatted her hand away, pulling himself from her. He dug in his pockets, grabbing for the item within that started the conversation and threw it on the bed as they stood in their room.

"You took away my memory. You technically raped my mind. You brought back Caroline and nearly got yourself killed and then made us all forget she was in heaven. You need to decide. Me or that?" He pointed at the small flower that he had threw on the bed. Bonnie looked at him with pain in her eyes, shaking her head. She tried to reach for him again, but he pulled away from her, shaking his head as she had.

"I will not be part of your mind games anymore. I've dealt with this for an entire year. I've seen you get stronger. I've seen the pain that it causes you and yet you continue. Do you want to die?"

Bonnie finally opened her mouth. She didn't want Jeremy to leave but couldn't give up magic. They needed it and Caroline needed her. Without her, Caroline could have died on numerous occasions and even when she had. She had brought her back.

"Look Jeremy, I can't give up on it. I can't break away for what I've been practicing for years. It's a part of me. You either accept me as I am or don't."

Jeremy was taken aback by her answer. He couldn't believe the nerve, but he said nothing. His mouth dropped though in shock. But he turned on his heel, leaving out of the room, stopping at the door to look at Bonnie. "I guess this is good bye."

It was over between them. Bonnie knew. She held her face tight as she heard his boots clunk along the floor of her house, heading for outside. She waited till he closed the door, well slammed it, before she reacted. She hit the floor as if she had been stabbed and clutched her heart. She doubled over in emotional pain and cried.

~/~

"Maybe he'll come back, Bonnie. Its Elena's brother we're talking about here. He loves you. He's like your little lap dog." Bonnie's best friend nudged her as they walked through the cemetery. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her shirt was too big and her pants were too baggy. They were _his_ clothes and she didn't want to give them up.

She stalked the cemetery with Caroline, the slayer, keeping her occupied while they talked and it was mostly because Bonnie needed Caroline's advice. She would have went to Elena, her other best friend, but she was too worried about her upcoming wedding to care about other matters.

"Care, you didn't see him. He looked like he just didn't want too anymore, with me. He's gone."

Caroline shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly as Bonnie spoke of her break up with Jeremy. She wanted to say it was sort of Bonnie's fault with all the magic she had been doing lately, but didn't want to cause harm to her friend so, she kept her mouth shut and listened out for vampires that lurked through the night.

And just as if she had wished for it, one popped out, with several others. She held out her hand to hold Bonnie still, inhaling in the cool night air deeply before rushing at the four of them. She struck fast with her fist, hitting one in the face, knocking him back, knocking two with him. They all fell, leaving just one.

She brought out her stake from the sleeve of her jacket and aimed it at the other vampire, her movements just as fast as any of theirs. She swung for his head, but he leaned back, taunting her with his demonic face. He wasn't paying attention when she brought her stake down, hitting him square in the heart. She ripped her stake from his flesh and moved on to the other three, ignoring him as he grabbed at his heart, falling to the ground, shriveling up.

The other three circled around her, trying to trap her in, but she made quick work of them, flipping over the nearest one, kicking him in his back to have him stumbling forward. The other two came at her, wanting to do quick work of her as the other was distraction and before they could take another step, they found themselves bursting into flames, falling to their knees, all of them were on fire and Caroline wiped her brow, pulling herself to a stand.

"Bonnie, what the hell was that?"

Bonnie looked up, her hands out in front of her as she continued her spell, making the vampires vanish into nothing but ashes that were brushed away by the cool breeze. She let her hands fall by her sides.

"I was trying to help, Caroline. I know we can't have anymore girl talk unless they're killed so I did it for you." She paused, her smile turning brighter as she continued. "Now, let's go to your house and eat cookie dough ice cream with horror movies." She nodded, running to Caroline to join her side, feeling slightly woozy from using all that power.

Caroline walked with Bonnie, putting her stake away, shrugging, sort of pissed that Bonnie had done that and glad. She was tired anyway.

She had encountered Klaus earlier and he had sent his hybrids after her.

He may have been the hottest hybrid she had ever seen, well the only one, but his baby hybrids were strong and nearly knocked her on her ass. And she assumed that he had only done that, because of the two times they had kissed and the fact he couldn't hit her. One was of Matt finding a necklace and had everyone singing out their feelings and they just kissed. The second was because of Bonnie's memory spell. They had thought they were lovers because Caroline had him pinned to the ground when it happened.

"Alright, just this once, Bonnie, but don't do that again."

Bonnie nodded. She understood.

~/~

Apparently, she hadn't. It seemed an entire week had passed since Bonnie and Jeremy's breakup and Bonnie _still_ wasn't finished with her emotional pain.

Caroline loved her dearly, but it was beyond annoying. She killed every vampire that they crossed before Caroline could lift her fist.

She was so sexual frustrated and wanted to hit something or someone so bad that she crept out of her own house before Bonnie came over to get a fight in since she couldn't have sex, but nope. Bonnie _always_ found her and told her the exact same sentence each time. "I killed all the vampires. Want to talk some more?"

Caroline nodded, making her way back in the house. She was beyond annoyed with the situation and was even itching for Klaus to pop up with his hybrids. She was still waiting for their fight of doom.

Maybe, one day, she'd fight him and it'd be worth it.

Hopefully, Bonnie couldn't burn and melt his ass as she had done the others.

~/~

"Well well, Caroline we met again."

Caroline turned. She was walking towards the cemetery, deciding to get some kills in. It was way before her designated time but Bonnie was still at work and looking up more information on Klaus's hybrids and Klaus himself. Which gave her perfect reason to go patrol, Bonnie would be too occupied to _not_ come.

And she was glad. Caroline only had to think about herself when she was around Klaus, about watching out for herself and Bonnie probably would have tried to turn him into egg or mush.

"I haven't seen you in two days. I'm shocked, personal record for the _stalker_."

Klaus straightened, his eyes looking down at her, fire burning through them.

"I'm not _stalking_ you, Caroline. I was watching from a far as the little witch set fire to my hybrids and the lackey vampires that run the place. I was hoping to catch you alone, in fact." His arms went behind his back, his hands clasped in one another as he walked around Caroline, sizing her up. She followed his every move. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Why catch me alone? You can't hit me, ever since those soldiers put that chip in your head. You're worthless and sorry."

Klaus stopped directly in front of her, his jaw tense with anger. Caroline put her foot back, watchful, honing out her surroundings, wondering if he had any more hybrids to attack her with.

"I'll have my moment, Caroline. I'll get rid of it and then we'll battle to the death or do some other activities." His eyes raked over her body and she shivered, his eyes were so intense.

Caroline arched a brow, her head tilted; trying not to notice how well he looked in his black leather jacket and jeans. His muscles showing through the tight shirt he wore nearly had her gasping for air.

"In your dreams, hybrid boy. I'm _not _touching you ever again. My lips shall never meet yours."

And just to keep her mind on the task, she punched him, square in the nose. He stumbled slightly, in reflex his own arm coming out to swipe her across her face. She fell to the ground and he waited for the headache to come, he waited, his body tense and then, nothing happen.

He looked at Caroline. She was shaking off the hit, coming to a stand. He quickly reacted throwing his head back in pain, groaning.

She pulled herself up and back handed him, sending him to his knees, facing him away from her.

"You are a thing, Klaus, an evil disgusting thing." She walked off, continuing to shake her head and was grateful that the chip was holding him back. She was sure he'd tear her into two. He was the only monster she ever faced that matched her blow to blow.

And as she walked away, she never saw the small smirk that crossed his features.

~/~

Caroline was about done with Bonnie. They were at Bonnie's house, watching movies, again. They were Jeremy's favorites. Bonnie was crying and rambling incoherently. Caroline sighed, digging into her plate of ice cream, trying to find her mind something else to lean on besides Bonnie. And then she ventured off to Klaus and their encounter three days ago.

She hadn't seen him since and was not worried about him, because if he finally had left town, then she was down to head towards the nearest club and party her ass off, but she had a feeling he was still lurking in the shadows, plotting as always.

Bonnie turned to her. She was laid out on the floor in her night gown, but had sat up to look at Caroline.

"Caroline, I'm going to go to bed. Sorry for making you stay so late. It's near one."

Caroline smiled, trying not to show how ecstatic she was that Bonnie was _finally_ going to bed. She pulled off the covers, standing tall in her red sleeveless tank and short black skirt. She had plans to go to the club, but Bonnie had called her over, wanting some friend time. She rolled her eyes. She would have to walk home, looking like as she had and hoped that some vampire was looking for a pounding.

_God that sounded so wrong_

She shook her head and headed for the door, pretending to yawn; letting Bonnie know she was too tired and would go home. Bonnie kissed her on her cheek, cut off the movie and went up to bed. Caroline closed the door behind her, stretching her tense muscle, planning on where to go for her patrol.

Her phone ranged. She checked to answer and was surprised at the caller.

"You're calling me on the phone?"

His thick accent was heard heavy into the phone and she felt a deep shiver go through her as she stood on the steps of Bonnie's house. It sounded all low and husky like.

"Well, slayer, I just thought I'd check up on you. I have some information on some rogue hybrids of mine. I can't catch them all by myself. I thought you'd need a good work out."

The idea was tempting.

"What do you want in return for my services, hybrid boy?" She had to let him know who was boss, because if he was leading her into a trap. She was **not** going to be pleased.

He inhaled deeply. She knew it riled him up when she called him that.

"Nothing, just to get rid of them, Caroline. I require nothing else. I heard they hang around the abandoned cabin deep into the woods. Have fun, sweetheart."

He hung up before she could say a word. She slid her phone into her skirt pocket, turning to her left to head to the abandoned cabin, she knew the location well. She caught people having sex there all the time when she was chasing her kills.

If she couldn't dance off her sexual frustration or have random sex for the matter. She was down to kill a couple of Klaus's pathetic hybrids. She was down for a long night.

~/~

She heard nothing as she looked around the grounds. There was no laughter or moaning to be heard. She rolled her eyes. Klaus was leading her into a trap.

"That little liar when I get my hands on him. I'm going to kill him."

She heard laughter from the woods. She turned to face the noise.

It was Klaus; he was stepping from the shadows. His eyes were staring into her.

She held back her shiver, anger crossing her features.

"I'm not a liar. I said there was some rogue hybrids."

She looked around; felt out with her slayerness powers and felt nothing but them.

"I don't feel them Klaus. I just feel you."

He smirked. "I _am_ the rogue hybrid."

He threw something at her and she stepped back, her boot heels crunching the wet leaves beneath her feet as she dodged it. When it hit the ground, she looked down to check it. It was silver. She bent over, her breast pushing together in the tight top and Klaus tried his best not to look as she looked at what he had thrown.

She gasped, looking back up, pulling herself to a stand, leaving it on the ground where it had fallen. "You took it out? How?" Her eyes raked over him, taking him in as she waited for a reply.

He took a step closer, chuckling. "I know a wolf who knew a doctor. He wanted to be a hybrid so I helped him and he helped me. My first plan after it was removed was to come back to this pitiful town and kill you and then wreck havoc before I depart."

She swallowed hard, feeling around for a stake and felt nothing.

His features darken and then he came at her, blurring at her with speed. She waited for the attack, knowing he'd hit her in her stomach like the first time they had fought, but no. She got hit in the chin. She fell back on her back. She groaned in pain.

He stood over her, smirking even more as he leaned over to grab at her, one hand around her neck. He held her up high, looking into her blue eyes as she struggled. "Remember that pathetic nickname you call me, no more, _blondie_." He used all his strength and threw her to the ground. She held back the scream that nearly ripped from her throat. He took a step back, waiting for her to get up. "Come on, I want to kill you fair and square."

That pissed her off. She waited for a second before flipping herself back up, her blonde hair whipping wildly behind her, leaves clinging to her ends as she turned her hands into fist.

"Come on, _hybrid boy_." She taunted him, coming at him soon after, throwing a fist out to hit him in the face. He stumbled back, laughing.

"This isn't funny." She swung at him with her leg, ready to roll right after it hit him, but he caught her leg and grabbed her ankle, swinging her around before letting her go.

She groaned even louder, sliding down the wall of the cabin as she made impact with it. She closed her eyes, completely forgetting what was happening. He shook his head and stalked forward.

"I forgot to mention I had something to eat. She was a weak little thing." He grabbed at her, bringing her back up. His eyes looking over her state and the cabin wall behind her. It was close into breaking. "I hate this cabin. It is pathetic as you are." He chuckled loudly, mocking her, taunting her before throwing her straight into it.

The wall broke and fell as she rolled along the floor. Her back meet the edge of the table. She arched her back from it, groaning in pain. Her hands etched into the table as she looked at him.

He stepped through the rumble, kicking it with his foot.

"Pity, I was hoping this was going to be an all nighter, pitiful slayer."

Her eyebrows drawn together in anger and she pushed herself off from the table, sending the old plates rattling as she came at him, leaping into the air with kicks coming soon after. He fell from the impact and she jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground, her fists coming at his face. He chuckled the entire time before he felt his nose break. He used one of his hands to push at her forehead, knocking her off.

He sat up, rubbing at his nose, licking at the blood that leaked onto his lips. She sat up, her hair a wild mess on her head as she looked at him, pulling herself to a slow stand.

"This is going to be amusing." He fixed his nose, the small crack bounced along the cabin and then, he was coming at her.

~/~

Bonnie lay in her bed, staring at the picture that she and Jeremy had taken a year ago. They were hugged up. He was kissing her neck and she was staring at the camera laughing. She sniffled, running her slender finger along him, missing him dearly and then it hit her.

He could come back if he noticed that she had changed. She couldn't just let him go. She swallowed hard as she jumped out of bed, grabbing for her items, setting them out along her wooden floor. She moved the candles into a circle around her, bracing herself, as she prepared the spell.

She had done it countless times to enemies that needed questioning. She would make him reveal the truth. The last time they had spoken, he said he regret ever dating her. She hadn't told Caroline or Elena that. She didn't want to them to worry. She grabbed for what she needed blindly, already knowing where everything was. If magic caused this then she was going to fix it, with magic.

She needed to know the truth. She was sure once she knew the truth, she'd move on from Jeremy.

She was sure.

~/~

Caroline gripped onto Klaus's fingers tightly, trying to get him from off her neck. He was set between her legs as she sat on the kitchen counter. He was trying to choke her in all fun. He was chuckling, mocking her with his demonic strength. She tapped the back of her head against the counter, the items falling along the floor, breaking as she struggled to grab for something.

He pressed himself tighter to her, digging his thumbs into her flesh.

She felt her lower body grow warm as she felt his erection against her underwear.

"Well, I heard slayers got turned on when they fought but didn't think it was true."

She spat back at him. "I could say how disgusting you are with you _pressed_ against me."

Klaus scoffed, circling his hips, his arousal was rubbing her through her underwear and she couldn't help but let a low moan escape her lips.

"You want me, admit it. You think about me between your legs, your heels digging into my flesh. You want it."

She shook her head, leaning up as she best as she could. Her lips an inch from his and she said with the coolest coldest voice. "Never, you…" Before she could finish, he pressed his lips to hers, silencing her.

His hands letting go of her neck as he deepened the kiss, pressing himself tighter against her.

She was caught off guard for a moment before she gave in, opening her mouth to welcome him, her tongue gliding along his lips, tempting his to come out. Her hands came at his jacket, pushing it off his arms and onto the floor. He whipped his tongue along hers, his hands moving underneath her body to lift her up and him, pulling himself to a complete stand as he stumbled backwards.

Their lips never parted when he bumped into the table, leaning back. Her arms came out and threw everything off of it, knocking down the cracked glass and the rest of things that had littered there. She pushed her breast against him, grinding herself onto him, moaning in his mouth.

He growled, the friction was torture for him in his tight jeans. He lifted himself up and changed positions, breaking the kiss to slam her onto the table, unzipping his pants as he looked down at her, pure fire burning in his eyes.

She looked back at him with fire, lifting up her legs to slide off her underwear, throwing it on the floor, exposing herself to him.

His nostrils flared as her arousal perfumed the room. He growled even deeper, banging one hand onto the table near her head as he shook off his jeans, undoing them quickly.

He grasped his length in his hands, stroking himself as he pressed himself to her.

She locked her legs around him, securing him in place. He smirked, chuckling before catching her in a kiss once more, attacking her lips with teeth and tongue. She returned it right back, rolling her hips, wanting him inside of her. Their fight was already past; all she could think about was the lust, the want, the need.

He waited no longer, running his hard flesh around her damp folds, coating himself in her juices before sliding into her.

She broke the kiss to let out a soft moan, her face contorted into shock and surprise as he stretched her. He let his other hand fall by her head, holding her there as he stared into her blue eyes, studying her reaction. Her hands came up to dig in his shirt, her legs locking tighter around his waist as he pulled out completely to surge forward, his belt slapping against his boots was the only sound he heard as he thrusted into her, over and over.

Her moans increased each time he thrusted into her, his balls smacking against her ass cheeks as her walls clenched and unclenched him. He groaned as she moaned, his forehead resting onto hers as he stared in her eyes. She gripped him tightly, rolling her hips along his length, moaning as filled her, loving how much he stretched her. It hurt but never felt so damn good to be stretched like this.

She pulled herself up to a sit, pulling him to her and rolling over, him on his back on the table. He fixed them, adjusting them both so he could lay out, his eyes bore into hers as she straddled him, rocking them both into pure ecstasy.

~/~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Wrecked

**Author's Note: I really wasn't sure if it would be a hit, but I'm glad I did myself justice.**

* * *

><p>~~

Bonnie was excited when she awoke. She had brushed her teeth, twice; flossed, washed her hair, styled it, and had dressed slowly. She was picking out her outfit carefully. She wanted her meet with Jeremy to go perfect. She already had the best excuse to go see him. She left something over there.

Isn't that what guys used when they wanted to see the girl?

That's what she was going to use. She would strike him in conversation and get him to reveal his secrets. She just needed to know and then she would take off the spell. She wouldn't let it linger for long. Elena would have her head if she knew what her best friend was doing to her brother.

And as if she had heard her name along Bonnie's lips, her phone ranged. She answered it quickly as she headed out of her house to head to Jeremy's.

"Bon, have you heard from Caroline?"

Bonnie replied to quick, nearly cutting her off, but she was so happy. "No, I saw her last night or early this morning. We were watching some movies. She left. Why?" She hoped she hadn't brought forth some demon last night that probably had her up last night. She crossed her fingers, hoping it hadn't happened and that she was stuck away in her bed underneath her comfortable covers.

"Well, I'll call her again. Hopefully she remembers that she was helping me today. The wedding is coming closer than I expected and I don't want to be unprepared. "

Bonnie nodded, opening her car door and sliding into it. She would have 'popped' over but she was trying to show him that she had changed. She had questions and wanted them answered.

"Elena, be calm. Caroline is Caroline. She's safe. I'm sure."

~/~

"_Tell me you want me and I'll give it to you."_

_She couldn't speak the words. They were caught in her throat. She choked on them as he thrusted into her, his nails digging into her wrists, pinning her down on the broken pieces of the fallen table._

"_K-Klaus."_

_He shook his head, chuckling slowly, as he pulled completely out of her. She hissed and then her mouth opened in a gasp, a silencing screamed as he rammed back into her again._

"_That's not what I wanted to hear, but its close enough."_

~/~

Caroline woke up with a start, sitting up quickly, her heart pounding as she clutched her chest. She looked down at her body, hoping that last night had been a dream and she had **not** slept with Klaus, but as she finally took in the note of her body. She had to hold back her cry.

She had bruises everywhere. They didn't hurt, but she was tender, sore in a way she hadn't been in a long time.

She turned her head, taking in her surroundings.

The place was near torn apart, paintings hung half ripped, most of the walls were torn, the chairs and couches were toppled over. The floor beneath her was creaking with each turn she made and she was sure one more movement would have her falling through the floor.

She turned to her left, her eyes wide at the sight before her.

Klaus had one arm over his face, blocking the sun from his face as it set in. His other arm was stretched out beside him, making room for…her. Her eyes casted down his body, taking him in and she had to blush. He was bare, naked, bruised as she, except bite marks were in his skin, small.

She kept her eyes from glancing at his nether regions. She _felt_ it. She didn't _need_ to see it.

She scooted over. The hard wood floor scratched at her ass, but she didn't mind it, as long as she was far from Klaus. She was perfectly fine.

"You know, love." He propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes scanning over her body. "Have you ever heard of the morning after?"

He leaned in to touch her, but she literally threw herself as far away as possible. Her back was met at the edge of a toppled over table. It dug in her back as she touched along the floor to find something to cover her body with. It was a ripped red velvet carpet and it barely covered anything.

Which was enough for Klaus; he had _already_ seen her body and _knew_ it. His cock jerked as he thought of her warm wet walls, her tight walls clenching him.

"You seriously want to go again? Wasn't last night enough and don't call me love." She pointed a finger at him, more ashamed with herself for ever allowing the task and _liking_ it.

Klaus smirked. "You didn't seem to take issue with that last night" He lounged for her, grabbing at her ankles and pulling her to him. She slid underneath and he adjusted himself just right to where she slid right back on his cock. He groaned as he entered her, filled her, stretched her.

She groaned for him filling her, completely, not like any other.

He pressed his chest to her, thrusting into her slowly, finding the perfect rhythm as he held her down, his mouth near her ear. Her legs were locked around his waist, holding him in place. Her body rocking with him against her own will.

"You clenched my cock with your pussy and nearly drenched me. You moaned_ my_ name so **many** times. I can't help but bring up last night."

She clenched her hands into fist. This wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't be on top of her, whispering in her ear like lovers and he wasn't supposed to be in her either.

She rolled them over, wiggling out of his hold. She lifted herself up, to get **off** but found herself slamming back down.

_No. No. No_

His hands slapped to her hips, rocking her along his length before lifting her up and slamming her back down. He pulled his long legs to him, bending them at the knee. She leaned back against him, circling her hips, rotating her body as if she was dancing.

One hand gripped her hip as the other moved to cup her breast, pinching her nipple. He pulled her back down with just that and she cried out, in pleasure.

"I own you, Caroline. I know your body. You want me, give in."

"No." She pulled herself from his grasp, looking down at him with threatening eyes. She didn't hold back. She swung out her hand, slapping him hard across the face. "I'm not your dog."

Before she could blink, his fist was hitting her dead in the cheek. She fell back, coming off of him to fall on the floor, grabbing at her face.

He climbed on top of her, sliding into her once more. She struggled with a half moan leaving her lips.

She looked at him. "Fuck you."

"I'm going too."

~/~

Bonnie was anxious. She wished he would open the door already. She hoped the spell had worked. She was testing it out. She knocked on door, again. She hoped he was home.

It was moments later that she heard the door click. She fluffed out her hair, smacking her lips together, perking up her breast through her top. She heard the door open and she threw her hair over her shoulder to add effect to her beauty. She looked over at him as she turned, her face beaming with overrated happiness, but it fell.

Jeremy was half naked; he was fumbling with his shirt. The girl beside him was short with long black curly hair. She was touching his chest, standing on her tippy toes, kissing the spot she touched.

"You know, I'm glad you're done with her. She's nothing but bad news."

Jeremy looked down. His forehead showed creases, creases of confusion. And anger grew on her features as she watched the sight.

Was she invisible?

"Yeah, Anna, but I'm the bad guy. I cheated on her. I had to use her addiction to her power to break up with her. I cheated on Vicki with her and now I wonder if I'll cheat on you."

Anna opened her mouth to speak and before a word come out. She was thrown back into the house, sliding along the floor. She hit the bottom step of the stairwell. She winced in pain, it shooting through her body.

Jeremy looked over at Anna before the entrance, wondering what the hell had happened and then he did.

"You cheated on me with her?"

Bonnie's eyes were black, black as the night, fury was shown through her once angelic features.

Jeremy couldn't even open his mouth. He wasn't sure why he had revealed his secrets to Anna, but before he could utter a word. He, too, was flung across the floor, hitting the wall. His back erupted with pain.

Bonnie entered the house. She entered the house carefully, slamming the door behind her with a wave of her hand. Her boots clunked along the floor as she tilted up her chin, her eyes glistening with darkness.

He rose up his hand. "Bonnie, I was going to tell you. I still love Anna."

Her black eyes grew watery. He was telling the truth. She hadn't lifted the spell, but she was hurt. He could have just told her.

"I want to hate you, but I still love you, but my love doesn't stop me from wanting to hurt you."

She focused her mind on his and then stopped, deciding it was best to hurt the one he loved. She glanced over at Anna and looked at her with cold eyes.

"I'll show you how much it felt when you left me."

And then, she took a deep breath, turned fully to Anna and began.

The pain that ran through Anna was unbearable. She screamed over and over, her body was vibrating with pain, pain she hadn't felt, ever.

Jeremy scrambled towards Anna, but Bonnie dare didn't look at him. She raised her hand, clenching her fingers in rage. He felt his back hit the wall once more and his eyes pained with fear and love as he watched Bonnie torture Anna.

He felt weak and hopeless. He couldn't stop her.

~/~

_Klaus fell on top of Caroline. His roar was still echoing through the walls, shaking the paintings. He shakily balanced himself on his arms, hovering over her, him still nestled inside of her._

_She began to breathe harshly, choking on her rapid heartbeat._

"_Can y-you get off?" Her words were coming out mumbled, but she didn't have to yell at him. He knew._

_Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. "I thought I just did, unless another round is in order?"_

_Caroline groaned at him, trying to shove him off by moving her hips to the side but found that each movement she made was…torture. She moaned softly, his length growing and stretching her swollen walls, not like she minded. She had been without sex for so long that she was ready to last all night, but at what price?_

_How was she sure that he wouldn't utter a word about it. He always loved teasing Bonnie about that spell she had done when Luka had left her and she had her will done. She felt her body heat up at the thought that they almost had sex that time too._

"_Klaus, get off." _

_He pulled out, grabbing her. She struggled as he moved her around, flipping her over. Her face hit the floor and she heard it creak for the fifth time that night. Her hands rested by her face and she was curious as to what he was doing. She wiggled, but instantly stopped once his hands clapped on her ass cheeks._

"_Still, lover, I'm not going to introduce you into that till you're accustomed to my cock." And she was appalled, at what was happening, this was a onetime thing._

"_Klaus." She said, giving him warning and she opened her mouth to speak, to finish but found his shaft sliding into her, left her in utter silence. Her lower body was lifted as her upper body laid along the floor, her ass propped just right for him. He smacked her ass, leaving a fine red print there. He chuckled._

"_I see me stretching you has left you to silence. I should try this more often."_

~/~

Klaus propped himself up, leaning off of the fallen table in the living room as he watched Caroline dressed. Half his side was bruised from their mini fight. She wanted to get on top, but having her beneath him was a turn on and watching himself enter her each second was also a turn on.

But she wanted to be on top and on top she had after socking him in the jaw. He opened his mouth, stretching his jaw, trying to speed up the healing, his head tilting as she dressed, watching the material slide up her skin.

"Keep your damn eyes off of me." She turned to him, working her hands behind her back to tie the strings for her top.

"Come on, Caroline. I had you on me since last night. I know you and if I wasn't hurting and tired. I'd tear your clothes to shreds."

She rolled her eyes, opening her mouth, her words hitting him like knives, but he dare didn't show it.

"This was a onetime thing. I didn't plan on fucking you, Klaus. I planned on killing you, repeatedly with a stake and tell tales of your death by my hand."

He arched a brow, letting his hands hang by his sides. "Love, you wanted this since you spotted me. Not even Stefan could break you like I had."

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to show her _true_ emotions towards the mention of her ex, Stefan. He was in Georgia being a private investigator. She had seen him a couple of times; passing through town or hiding from her in it. Him and Klaus clashed like no other, even if Klaus was older and she was right in the middle of it, because Klaus had an certain obsession with killing slayers and Stefan was…

"Shut up, Klaus. I don't want you. The sex thing was my lack of it. Just…."

He was on top of her within seconds. She groaned as her back hit the wall. She struggled, trying to fight him off. She didn't want this, not again.

Don't get her wrong. It wasn't bad. Klaus was not bad at sex and she wasn't admitting to him that he was the best she ever had, but she found herself tumbling down a deeper hole than before, since the entire thing between them started.

He pinned her to the wall, sliding down her covered body to bunch up her skirt around her waist, his eyes flaring with lust as he spread her legs, throwing them over his shoulder. She hadn't found her underwear so it made him easier to attack her swollen flesh with his lips.

She arched her back off the wall, one hand grabbing at his hair, the other trying to grab on the wall. She felt as if she was flying in the air. Her eyelids fluttered open as she tried to decide what to do; watch him taste her or imagine it was a dream.

"I thought you said you were tired." She mumbles off slight curses as he sucks furiously.

He shakes his head, tugging and pulling on her folds as he speaks in muffled tones. "My lips apparently aren't, now shut up slayer." He was teasing, tugging on her folds as if he was trying to rip them off.

Caroline turned her head, her eyes opening to make way for the tears that slid down her cheeks, staining them. She moans louder, her fingers grabbing a good grip of his hair and tugging. "Fuck, don't stop, don't…"

And she bit her lip till she drew blood as she felt her orgasm rock through her. She couldn't believe what she was feeling or allowing herself to feel. This was Klaus, her sworn enemy, and then her phone ranged.

~/~

Bonnie continued her torturous assault on Anna; this time she didn't send her any physical pain. She kept it mentally; showing her images of her happiness when she was with Jeremy and how it felt when he dumped her. She trembled as blood leaked from her nose, staining her lips, but she held on.

Anna moaned. She didn't want to see anymore of what she had caused.

Jeremy continued to reach out with his hand, trying to get Bonnie to focus on him.

But he couldn't speak; she had silenced him long ago.

~/~

Caroline ignored Klaus as he walked beside her. She reeked of sex, she knew and she hated that any vampire in walking distance of them could smell it too. She hated how she smelled of Klaus and she hated that she wanted more of him. Even while she talked on the phone with Elena, she couldn't pry herself away from his mouth.

_That devil him_, she thought.

"You know, the whole witch matter really isn't important. It's just a love quarrel."

Caroline rolled her eyes, stopping to look at him with cold uncaring eyes. "Bonnie is my friend, the witch you speak of, Elena told me Bonnie left over to Jeremy's and hasn't heard back from her since. I'm going as a friend, not a slayer." She walked faster ahead of him. The faster she moved, the more it seemed like a dream.

But he was at her side in a minute; grabbing her, pulling her into the alleyway. He pushed her against the back of the dumpster, his hand on her chin, making her look at him.

"Caroline, I've never wanted any woman this much. He towered over her, grabbing at her other hand to feel his jeans, to feel the bulge there. She gasped in her mouth, images of him entering her over and over entered her brain, wetness pooling between her legs. "I want to fuck you so hard, right now. I need to have myself inside you. All you do is care about what others need, what they think." He let his words trail off, pressing her hand against his jeans, wanting her to cup him through his jeans as he let his hand fall from her chin to slide down her body, cupping her through her skirt, his finger running over her sensitive area. She grinded her body into his fingers, into his hand, wanting more, knowing it was wrong.

"No, Klaus. We can't do this."

He moved his fingers underneath her underwear within seconds, sliding his eager fingers into her heat, hissing as he felt her walls tighten around him.

"We will Caroline. I'm going to fuck you again, and you're going to ride me like there's no tomorrow. You are going to enjoy yourself as I am."

She shook her head, trying to resist, but found herself fighting off his hold of her hand on his erection to grab at his jeans, undoing them. She hooked one leg around him, pulling out his cock as his fingers worked her tight snatch. She leaned against him, her mouth trying to open to kiss him, but he took it as a distraction, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth.

"Fuck me, Klaus. I want to break around your cock."

He smirked, pulling on her bottom lip, till he let go. "You sound as if I won't."

* * *

><p>Klaus is so bad, but it's how I want it. Since I'm sort of following the Buffy storyline. Caroline becoming invisible comes to mind.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I squealed at the Klaroline. I had too.

* * *

><p>~~

Caroline kicked in the door. She had heard screams from inside.

Klaus watched from afar. He hadn't been invited in and found it good measure.

From what he saw, he wasn't needed and found he was too tired to fight, and he wasn't invited in.

"Bonnie, stop it. I don't want to do this."

Bonnie ignored Caroline, stepping closer to Anna. She wasn't finished.

Caroline shook her head, hating what she was going to do, but knew she had to do it.

She swung out with a blunt fist, hitting Bonnie in the face, wanting to distract her, which it did. The pain on Anna stopped, leaving her whimpering. The hold on Jeremy dropped. He could move.

"Klaus, you can come in," Jeremy said breathlessly, slouching forward, his hand reaching out for Anna.

Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes as he sped into the house, grabbing for Anna and then Jeremy, picking them both up and speeding out, taking them to the hospital. He decided that the 'friendly fight' between Bonnie and Caroline should be settled alone.

~/~

Bonnie was knocked out of her haze as Caroline continued to attack her. Bonnie blocked most of her hits soon after, blood leaked from her nostrils staining her skin, but she didn't care. She was angry, upset.

Once Bonnie's eyes faded back to their normal color did Caroline stop.

Caroline inhaled, bending over with her hand on her knees, watching Bonnie. Her heart pumping wildly in her chest as she waited for a reaction from her best friend, not sure what to expect, or if she knock her out completely.

"You hit me!" Bonnie rubbed her bruised jaw. It was turning red from the hit. She felt as if her jaw was broken.

Caroline nodded, pulling herself to a stand. "I had too." Her breaths were ragged. "You were going to kill an innocent. Its bad enough you brought me back. What else do you want, Bonnie? Not everything is going to go your way. If Jeremy wants Anna, you let him have her because you want him happy, not for your selfish reasons."

Bonnie's eyebrows came together in fury. "So says the bitch that hasn't had a man in forever. You don't know what it's like to love someone and then have your entire view on them just turn ugly. I am hurting Caroline. You're my friend, you're supposed to side with me."

"No, I side with what's right. I **am** your friend and so is Elena that was her brother you nearly killed." She ignored Bonnie's earlier words, continuing on. "I had to kill Stefan. I put a knife in his gut and sent him to hell. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Bonnie scoffed, wiping off the blood that flowed from her nose, sniffling. "If you hadn't of opened your god damn legs, he'd be your little boyfriend, still. You think you're so fit, because you've had boys drooling after you. Matt was in love with me, before you moved here. What more do you need, Caroline? You don't know what it's like."

Caroline was appalled for the second time that night. She didn't know.

"Where you not there when I went through that whole thing with Damon? How dare you, Bonnie? I should go and let you wallow. I don't want to say anything I might regret." Bonnie rose up her hand and the fallen door came back in place, blocking the space to lead outside.

"I'm not done with you, Caroline. You **are** going to listen to me, Care. We'll see what kind of friend you really are."

Before Caroline knew it, the door that Bonnie placed in front of the entrance was coming straight at her, knocking her back.

~/~

Klaus decided to walk back from the hospital. He had this nagging feeling that Caroline and Bonnie, if they fought, would need to continue this alone and knowing the little witch she'd probably torture him for taking away her victims.

He had taken them straight to the hospital, compelled the staff to attend to them right away and just left. He didn't want to linger around the Gilbert boy and his girlfriend. The blood was overwhelming and…

Wait, he could feed now. That stupid chip was gone. He could tear people into two, but the thought of Caroline nagging him, trying to stake him for doing so, pained him.

He could blame it on them sleeping together. She was a tiger in bed and he found himself actually tired because of all the times he had taken her, well he could say this, the times that she had taken him.

He shook his head, a slight pain in his jaw from earlier in the day. She had punched him for not having her way and he wondered, for a second, if that was all he was. A sex toy, instant punching bag and he wondered why he cared.

He was souless. He shouldn't care. He was fucking her, for gods sake. He was fucking the slayer.

But being stuck in this pony town, everything and everyone he had lost, he couldn't just leave it behind and start it a new. He had made Mystic Falls his home base and every other creature of the night that thought they could pull one over him was wrong. He could take them down without being held back from anything more, because threats were just threats.

He sighed, walking faster.

He wasn't sure what he was doing or what he could do in him and Caroline's situation.

He stopped in his tracks; the pull of sleep was great upon him. He looked down the road, his eyes trying to find the house. He found it and he wondered how long he had lost himself in his thoughts. He shook his head, turning away from the house. Caroline could handle herself; she didn't need her punching bag sex toy to save her. He realized.

And he began his walk home instead; he didn't need to be anyone's punching back.

Not Carolines, especially Carolines.

~/~

Bonnie's hand gripped the side of the stairwell as she tried to steady herself. She was pained and attacked with headaches, they were getting worse, but she wasn't finished. She wasn't done. She wanted Caroline to understand, only if she could find her. She sighed, leaning too far, falling on her back, the edge of the stair well digging into her spine.

She had the door on her, pinning her to the wall. They were spitting back words, words that were meaningless now. She had called Caroline a slut, which she was not and Caroline had said she was a crazy bitch cunt, she really hadn't got the rest of the words. She was too angry at the time and in her rage, she did a spell, meaning to silence her. She wanted to think about her next options, but Caroline. She wouldn't stop talking and she wasn't sure how the hell she wiggled out from underneath the door and she had, breaking it completely and was on near attacking her.

And then, she was gone.

She wasn't sure what words she mumbled, but she slowly began to fade away and then she was gone.

Bonnie tried everything.

But all the spells seemed the same and she was beyond tired. She hoped that Caroline was fine and hoped it would give her time to think over her decision. Because Bonnie had a right to lash out, Jeremy had hurt her.

_It's all your fault you know,_ Bonnie thought.

And Bonnie agreed, sadly. If she hadn't of done that stupid spell everything would have went well. She could have blamed it on Jeremy, but he was already cheating and Anna had no fault.

She felt pain tug at her heart. She clenched her chest and fell to her knees, gasping for air. She doubled over, closing her eyes, letting herself feel the pain. She didn't really want to feel much of anything else, not at this point, not at this point at all.

~/~

"_God, Klaus, right…" He clapped his hand to her mouth, silencing her as he rocked into her. She was pressed against the wall, one leg was hooked over his shoulder, and the other was around his waist. She wasn't sure how she got bent like this, but was glad for all the training she had done or what was happening wouldn't have been possible._

"_Shush, slayer, don't talk." His eyes casted down as he entered her over and over, mesmerized at the sight of her folds wrapping around his cock. "Let me enjoy this." He meant to say, 'Let's enjoy this', but it hadn't have passed from his lips. He wanted to keep the talking between them at a minimal, at some point one of them would ruin the moment. He had that feeling, it would happen._

_So he just fucked her, not much he could do, well…_

_He pulled out of her, pushing her to her knees. She fought him the entire way._

"_Caroline, I think you should suck me off."_

_She shook her head, popped up from her knees, knocking him to the ground, settling herself on top of him._

_He grabbed her by her neck, about ready to throw her off, but she was tightening her muscles, around him, clenching him. He couldn't just throw her off while she was doing __**that**__._

_That bitch._

_He removed his hand from around her neck, slapping it to her hips, the cold dirty concrete was digging into his ass cheeks as he rocked her harder, back and forth against him. His eyes cold and dead as he bore them into her, wanting to know why she denied him, already knowing he would do just about anything to please her._

_It was like she knew. She moaned out her words, her hands slapping to his chest as she grinded into him. _

"_You'll be watching me. I c-can't."_

_It was all she said and all he needed to know and concluded. Stefan taught her absolutely nothing._

~/~

He opened his eyes from his dream, shaking his head, knowing that it had actually happened. He looked over at his clock, eying the time, making sure it actually read **10:30 a.m.** He had gotten home when it was around one and slept. He told his hybrids to do the same. He was planning on getting rid of the slayer and maybe she wouldn't plague his mind so much.

He was starting to think of how she laughed. Her body, her everything. He **couldn't** think of her this way. It was wrong. He could accept himself wanting to fuck her but that was as far as he could take it. He didn't want to **date** her. He wasn't a whipped Stefan and him and the word date, didn't fit well together.

Him and Caroline wouldn't fit well together either.

He sighed, moving his arms from underneath the covers to fold underneath his head, the slight breeze causing the covers to move, lifting up and he watched it, looked at it, trying to get his mind off of it. It made a small lump that got bigger as it moved up. He looked at it strangely, his thoughts changing as he felt someone press against him, their hands wrapping around his cock, stroking him till he harden, further. He groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt their hot mouth engulf him completely and he couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

But who the hell was giving him head at this time in the morning?

It could have been one of his hybrids, maybe Stacy. She was the, as the boys said, the experienced one and had been flirting with him since she met him and even offered her body to him when he was convincing her pack to follow him, well be sired. He hadn't of told them that part.

He hissed in a breath as he felt their hand pumping him, their tongue working him. He tightened, never ever experiencing something like this before, but he still wanted to know who this was and for a split second, he wondered if it was Caroline, but the thought quickly passed from his mind. She hadn't done it earlier; she wouldn't do it now, especially if she had to pass all of his hybrids, sneak into his room without being seen.

He sat up quickly as the cover began to move, lifting it up higher. He was shocked, his eyes widen wondering who the hell was doing this to him. They were…

He groaned lowly, as he felt something wet tonguing his balls. He had to assume it was a tongue.

"Stacy?" He arched a brow, hoping it was someone else besides Stacy.

Suddenly, the covers were thrown off of him and, he saw no one, but he shook, shivered as he felt someone's hand pumping him. His hips bucked into the caress, wanting it faster, harder.

But no one was there.

"I'm not Stacy. I hate that blood slut."

The voice, it couldn't be could it?

"Caroline?" he asked, tilting his head back as her hand continued to pump him.

"Well who else would suck you off, Mister I like to be sucked off."

He opened his mouth to speak, but her mouth on him, made his mind blank.

All he could do was open his mouth and gasp for unneeded air.

~/~

"You What?"

Elena crossed her arms over her chest, her hair clinging to her neck as she stood before Bonnie in her workout clothes. Matt was eating behind Elena, his eyes glancing from her ass in her shorts to Bonnie. It was around **1:10 p.m. **He had to catch himself to bite into the sandwich and not his finger.

"I attacked Jeremy and nearly killed Anna and now Caroline's invisible. I didn't figure out what I had done, till afterwards. If we can find her, I can reverse the spell. If I don't, she'll disappear. The spell can last as long as I want it too and for the little strength that…"

Elena quickly whipped out her hand, slapping Bonnie across the face. Bonnie stumbled to the side, her hand flying up to her cheek, it throbbed with pain.

Bonnie's eyes casually looked at her, wondering what the hell that was for.

"Bonnie, I'm sick of this magic stuff. You need to find Caroline, fix it, pray that Anna and him survive your attack, because the more you do magic, you die. It takes away your power, or did Sheila's death taught you nothing." Elena spat. She turned from Bonnie, moving behind Matt, opening the cabinets to get cups. Bonnie's eyes casted down the memory of her grandmother was making her feel bad for lashing out at Anna and Jeremy as she had.

"Matt, can you help me look? I need to find the Grimmore. She's probably mad at me, so hearing your voice, she might show up."

Matt nodded, finishing of his sandwich. Elena was out of his view so he could pay full attention to what was in front of him.

"Alright, let me put on some pants and I will. I'll go to Klaus; he'll probably sniff her out. Those damn hybrids annoy the shit out of me, though."

Bonnie nodded, wondering why she hadn't gone to Klaus first, but was too tired and hurt to have thought of that.

"Good, bring her back to my house, once you find her, yeah?" She didn't wait for a reply. She just walked out, without saying a word.

~/~

"Damn it, Caroline." He mumbled into her ear, her mouth was near his cheek, moaning into his ear. Her hands were tugging on his hair, digging into his upper back. He growled, his hands gripping the sheets as he pounded her, slamming into her with so much force that he was near climax.

And only hours before had they been confused about where she was.

After she had given him the best oral he had ever had, the mood had been ruined. It took them near an hour to finally 'put it in'. Half of that hour, she kept messing with him, and he had just lain there, bored and tired of the games.

She had pouted and whined, saying she wanted fun. He had to sniff her out, grab her by her arms, he had grabbed her thighs instead and touched her everywhere till he found what he wanted, and then he ate what he wanted.

But now, she was beneath him, her legs were hiked in the air; he could feel her thighs pressed against his sides.

"Oh god, Niklaus." She neared screamed.

He growled, moving faster. She had said his **name** and he hated it, he swear he did, but coming off of her beautiful lips.

"I can't see your face, but don't ever stop saying my name, like that." He meant it.

He heard her purr, her heart beat quicken. She was as close as he.

"Niklaus," She said, she was near the edge. She tugged on his hair harder. "slide up just a little, but don't sto…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. He did just as she had said and she screamed so loud that it shook the entire room. His ears could have bled if he wasn't enjoying himself so much.

Her walls tighten, clenched around him, drenching him in everything.

He came with a loud roar, dipping his head down, trying not to fall on her as he came.

"Fuck that was good, fall, Klaus. I want to hold you to me."

Klaus did just that. He didn't want to ruin it, not this moment. Caroline wanted to hold him. She **wanted** to hold him. He rested his head on her breast; he had figured that out from the slowing beat of her heart and then, it began to thump wildly as she spoke.

"Klaus, was I any good with the oral thing?"

Klaus chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment to rest.

"You were perfect, love, just perfect."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy the chapter.<p>

I do not own the idea of the story. It is based off of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, season 6.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh fucking hell," Klaus mumbled as he rested his head on Caroline's breast. Her hands were running through his hair, soothing him. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and he was still nestled inside of her, but he might as well pull out of her.

"What's wrong, Klaus?" Caroline stilled, looking at him and he looked up at her, or where she was.

"Your mate. He's here." He lifted himself off of her.

Matt's voice echoed through the house as he called out for Klaus.

Klaus rolled his eyes, pulling himself from Caroline, which took some time because she wouldn't let him go.

"Caroline, my hybrids will bring him up here and even if they can't see you. They can smell you on me."

Which was true, they had fucked like no other and then cuddled.

Klaus was still shocked at the idea that he cuddled with the slayer that he cuddled with Caroline.

And she had held him so closely to him that **he** swooned at the idea.

Because she clung to him tightly as if she truly needed him, as if she wasn't using him for just one thing as he set out to use her.

"Alright, I guess you'd be embarrassed to have myself all over you too. You might as well wash me off, let Stacy put her tiny little hands all over you, then." Caroline unwrapped herself from around him and slid from underneath him. Klaus dipped his head, cursing under his breath as he pulled back to sit on the edge of his bed, the covers pooling around him.

He would have reached out and grabbed for her, if he could see her, but find a mind not too. It was just a dream, this was something that people who loved one another could do, because Caroline would never love him. She would always use him as personal toy, that's all he was too her.

"Caroline, I'm not embarrassed to have your smell on me. I just think my hybrids mentioning the slayer would confuse poor Matthew."

He heard her feet stomp along the floor. She was angry, probably debating on slapping him or punching him in the face, not like he could see it coming.

"It's fine. I should get dressed anyway. I need to find Bonnie and get this spell off of me. I don't like being invisible forever."

Klaus chuckled softly, before nodding, noting that he couldn't do this with Caroline anymore.

He couldn't have his hopes up and then have them being brought down, not anymore.

At first, it'd take time because he was attracted to her and the cuddling they had experience was more than anything he had ever hoped for. He enjoyed being in her arms, but he was a hybrid and she was a slayer. She'd never tell her friends where she was if they asked. She'd never tell them who she was with or underneath and he couldn't be that. He couldn't just accept that because he….

He sighed, hearing his hybrids walk up the stairs, well one of them. He knew by the sound of her heels who it was and wondered what would happened to her if Caroline didn't leave sooner.

"Klaus, we can talk later, once you can see me." She laughed softly, trying to get rid of the tension.

"Yeah, we can talk."

He didn't pay attention. He pulled the covers from his body, throwing it behind him as he went for his pants that hung over the chair nearby. He slid into them easily, trying to keep himself from letting himself from giving in. He couldn't give in.

They would never work. He was sure.

He grabbed for his shirt, sliding into it as easily as he slid into this jeans. He didn't even bother to buckle them up.

"See you later." She kissed his cheek. He felt her soft lips along his skin. He stilled as she had; only feeling her breeze by him as she reached for the window.

He didn't say anything else because he didn't want to get his hopes up anymore. He was actually tired of getting his hopes up.

~/~

"What brings Matt Donovan to my neck of the woods? I thought you hated me." Klaus appeared from the stairs, walking down them slowly, his boots clunked down the stairs as he walked, taking his time, running his fingers through his hair.

Matt looked up at Klaus as he walked down the stairs. He would have walked up to greet him, but his hybrids were standing before him, blocking him to go any further.

"I still hate you, there is no such thing as hated, but I need your help."

Klaus paused on the last step, leaning onto the railing, crossing his arms. His eyes glanced over at Stacy. She was standing beside Matt, eying him up. He rolled his eyes, keeping his attention on Matt.

"What exactly would you need my help with? I don't toy with human pains and it isn't time for me to collect from your wife so what do you need me for?" Klaus smirked devilishly.

Matt rolled his eyes, feeling uneasy that one the female hybrid was eying him up. Klaus must have noticed it too because he snapped his fingers and told them all to leave. They nodded their head, leaving the room. Klaus pushed himself off from the railing to step closer towards Matt, but leaving enough space for them both.

"I'm not here for that." Matt near growled, clenching his fists, hating the man before him. "Bonnie did a spell, made Caroline invisible and now she'd fade away unless we find her."

Klaus was shocked at the news. He wanted Caroline dead, but those were just threats. The thought of her fading away was just…

"What does this have to do with me? Do you think I would care that the little witch couldn't control her powers and use them on all of you? Its about time she showed her true colors." Klaus nodded folding his arms behind his back, walking on the side of Matt to head for the living room, continuing. "Witches are emotional beings, they lead by their emotions. The sight I saw when she acted towards the doppelganger's brother just shows that she is unstable."

Matt followed behind Klaus, entering the living room. He waited till Klaus sat down before he did, across from him.

"I'm asking because we have all saved your ass when you first got chipped. We did the work. We hid your worthless ass. If Caroline dies, again, another slayer will be called, how do you feel about that?"

A slight blank expression crossed Klaus's features but it faded as soon as he spoke. He looked amused. "Finally, I do need some more meat for my hybrids to tear apart. Caroline is getting quite old."

Matt scoffed, rolling his eyes. He stood up, quickly. Klaus leaned into the couch as he stared at Matt.

"She saved your ass when she didn't need too. She could have let you died. I don't understand why she even bothers to keep you around. You can't fight. You turn on us whenever it doesn't go your way. I would think that, maybe, over the years Caroline fell in love with you, maybe. I'd call her crazy, stupid for loving such a thing like you."

Matt shook his head, turning on his heel. He was headed for the entrance. He was quite done with the conversation. He wanted to punch Klaus, but he was in his territory and being ripped apart by hybrids because he attacked their master was not such a good thing. But he indeed looked over his shoulder to glance at Klaus. He read so many emotions there; some he dare wish he hadn't.

"If you find Caroline, tell her to meet up at Bonnie's. She'll undo the spell; make her whole and seeable again."

Klaus nodded. He didn't know what else to say in fear he would reveal too much and if that wasn't icing on the cake.

"You know when Mikael came to town, Bonnie found this spell that could take out all vampires and werewolves, but once Bonnie mentioned and I joked that we'd be rid of you. Caroline formed plan B and got herself killed, killing Mikael in the process. At least I would think you owe her one."

Matt nodded and left the house without another word.

Klaus leaned further into the couch. He was speechless, totally speechless.

~/~

"He wasn't supposed to know." Caroline kicked around the small coke can as it rolled along the ground in front of her.

She had her hands in her pockets, her head down as she kicked the can. She wasn't paying attention so bumped into a couple of people. They would curse and continue on or freak out because the can was being thrown across the place with nothing there behind the act.

"Stupid can, you're all cracked. I need something bigger to kick." She wished, right then, that one of Klaus's hybrids would come out so she could kick their ass. She preferably hoped it was Stacy. She couldn't stand her since she met her. She'd probably suck Klaus's dick if he asked.

She groaned nearing Bonnie's house with each passing second.

She had stayed longer than she was meant too.

She had followed Klaus downstairs as he had went to speak to Matt. She felt the tension between them. She could feel it seeping from their pores. She should have left, but the emotion playing through Klaus's features told her to stay and the hybrids seemed pretty normal or they dare didn't question against Klaus.

But Matt! He had to tell about what happened last year with Klaus's father.

Mikael had breezed into town. He was out for revenge for Klaus attacking his mother in rage for her holding back his wolf side. Mikael had attacked everyone and sent them to the hospital till Klaus showed himself. Caroline had had enough. And then, Bonnie came up with a plan. She would do a spell with three other witches she knew that would take out all vampires and wolves, well not kill them, but weaken them up to strike and knowing Klaus was going to be standing beside her when the spell happened, Caroline couldn't do it.

There were risks that Caroline had to take into consideration.

What if Mikael being so old that it wouldn't weaken him?

What if Klaus was affected and Mikael staked him?

Yes, Klaus had annoyed her, bugged her, and showed up at the wrong times. He had turned his back on them and switched sides when he wasn't benefited in the outcome, but just the sudden realization of Klaus being gone, completely without coming back. It had pained her.

She had told Bonnie no, for her to think of something else. It was an old spell. It wouldn't work.

She had found a way to convince Bonnie that it wouldn't work. She had appealed to Bonnie's weakness that she wasn't strong enough and now she couldn't say that. Bonnie had brought her back to life. She could do the spell, now. She could rid the entire world of vampires and Caroline wouldn't be a slayer anymore, but what would be the cost?

She continued to kick the can; thoughts of life without Klaus, well her life without him was making her ache with pain. Yeah the last couple of days had felt pressured. Everything was rushed but it was tension. She **had** wanted to sleep with Klaus, she knew that now. She would have denied him. She would have kicked his ass and left, giving him pity, but instead she had given him her body.

Her body and dance that they had shared was more than anything than her and Stefan had ever had. Their short dance had lasted an hour, maybe even less than that, but it had, at that moment, meant so much to her that every other partner she had was nothing, except for Klaus.

Klaus had cracked her open and broke her, completely made her ever regret giving herself to Stefan and wishing she had given herself to Klaus in the beginning.

She arrived at Bonnie's house in mere minutes, kicking the can one last time into Bonnie's bushes before heading up the stairs. She tapped on Bonnie's door, waiting for it to be answered and then it happened before her eyes; well she had heard it with her ears.

"I don't know what Klaus sees in you, but since you parted your legs I already know he's been inside of you."

Caroline turned. She knew the voice and wondered how **she **had been seen. Was the spell lifted? Could she go back to Klaus and kick his ass, worry if to Matt's words had opened his eyes?

_To what?_

She had to ask herself that as she faced Stacy.

She had long black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, licking her white teeth with her pink tongue, tracing each curve of her teeth as if cleaning them. She wore a long black leather cat suit that fit every dip and curve she had. Her boots started at her knees, zipped all the way up. Her four inch heel digging into the concrete step as one hand was on her hip. The other hanging by her slide, whether or not to join her other hand and rest on her hip or just hang lifelessly by her side as she stood before Caroline, her eyes big and brown as she eyed Caroline; well the spot she was standing.

"You know I can't see you, but I can smell Klaus all over you. He's probably been inside of you and I can say I'm jealous of the fact. He won't let me touch him. I've even tried to get him to let me suck his cock and yet," She shook her head, tilting it to the side, her tongue running along her lips as she continued. "He denies me. He'd rather have you on him. He'd rather have you touching him, your small tiny little hands, holding things you can't even yet to grasp. Why would such a power hybrid, my master, want something as dainty and fragile as you?"

Caroline scowled and she moved her lips to let out a silent curse, knowing Stacy couldn't hear.

"Fragile? I can take on Klaus, no questions asked. I can break him under me without even sweating. I have been fighting him ever before you sipped his blood so don't talk to me about weak. If I wanted too I could have Klaus inside of me right now and there wouldn't be a god damn thing you can do about it, Stacy." She paused. The door had opened and she looked over her shoulder, staring at Bonnie, who was staring at her. She was mumbling something, reading from her book.

Caroline caught herself as she near doubled over; pain was riding through her just as it had before she became invisible.

"He'll never touch such a thing like you."

Stacy's eyes widen as Caroline came back into view. She saw small hickeys that littered her skin and she grew mad with anger.

She took a small step forward; her breath to Caroline's. "I want Klaus and if he only wants you then we'll see how he'll feel with you dead, again." It was awkward pause because Stacy's eyes couldn't get off Caroline. It was a deep stare that made Caroline have that itchy feeling. Something wasn't right. She knew.

But it ended, the awkward pause had stopped. Stacy's face changed before Caroline. Her eyes became dark as the sky. Her lips were parted to show off her fangs, her tongue whipping along the ends as if sharpening them with her tongue.

"I'm going to end you little girl"

Before Caroline could react, before Bonnie actually noticed what just happened.

Stacy lounged forward; teeth and fangs.

~/~

Klaus sat up from his bed. His covers still lay crazy all over his bed. He hadn't changed the sheets or even touched them. Caroline's scent was drenched in the sheets, in his pillows. He dare could find himself to get rid of it. He couldn't let it go.

So, he just lay on the covers, on top of them. His long legs stretched out on the bed, crossed at the ankles. His hands over his stomach, clasped together, his fingers laced as he pulled himself from his thoughts.

At first it started out, interesting, images of Caroline on top of him had him nearly out of the door to go to her, fuck her against the closest surface, but then it went back to Matt's words. What he had said. Caroline died for him. She had a chance to kill him and chose against it. She couldn't end his life as he couldn't end hers.

At the time when his father came to town, he saw Caroline as the **big** battle, his end. It still was that way. It was his end, she was becoming his end. If he allowed it.

He concluded with Matt's words that Caroline was in love with him, but that was pushing it. He was assuming way too much as if he knew.

But it was the signs; the tiny little signs that he never noticed and maybe she had done these things without even realizing and now he had noticed. Her hair was always wild, usually, when they met. If she came to see him to get information from him, his hybrids were all over town so he knew things. One of his hybrids was gay and loved to gossip and since Klaus had **really** good hearing he would pick up on things and if paid the right amount he'd let it slip. His favorite color was red; he had mentioned it once, when they first met. When he introduced himself as the original and was about ready to eat the entire town to get to Elena, the doppelganger. He remembered meeting Caroline and she was wearing red lipstick and had on a tight red skirt that him harden and he said with a cool voice, because he remembered.

'I love red, it's my favorite color. It looks very good on you, slayer, maybe I can make you bleed it'

But that was four years ago, deep in the past, and yet he couldn't help but bring it up.

He was trying to figure this out, because he believed that she loved or cared for him.

She had chance to be rid of supernatural evil forever. She wouldn't have to look at him, ever.

But she had chose against it and died for him.

And Klaus had remembered that day like it was yesterday.

They were standing in front of Tyler's house, on his front yawn. They had a party to celebrate Jeremy and Anna's anniversary. Klaus had shown up to nurse a couple of drinks before leaving. He was looking for a way out. He sensed Mikael and didn't want to get caught, but a compelled hybrid had led him to his father rather than the other way.

Caroline came outside wearing the prettiest red he had ever seen. It was strapless and hugged her precious curves and then Mikael's voice had pulled him towards the situation. Mikael was holding the dagger in his hands, talking about his mother, talking about the ungrateful son that killed his family, who torn it apart.

Suddenly, Mikael lounged forward, staking Klaus in the side. He fell, screamed. The tip was so close to his heart, he could feel it.

Caroline ripped her dress; it was too long around the legs. She came at Mikael as he rammed it higher. She punched him in the face, kicking him. Mikael fell back, surprised and in shock that the slayer had knocked **him** back. He fell on his back. Her friends were tense behind Klaus as he ripped it out. He laid back on the ground, his other uncompelled hybrids, surrounding him, blocking him off from Mikael as he pulled himself to a stand, facing Caroline with hard eyes.

And she didn't stop punching him, kicking him, hurting him.

Klaus was pulled to a stand by the help of his hybrids, the stake kicked away.

He held his fingers over his wound, knowing it'd take longer to heal since it was from the dagger that would end his life.

But his eyes never left the fight.

He could have left. He should have left, but something about seeing Caroline attack Mikael **right after** he was staked had…warmed him, but it had faded.

And then, it all happened too quickly. Mikael threw her off to the side. She rolled, grabbed for the stake, sliced the edge along her palm. She looked at it for a second, swallowing hard and then she jumped on top of him, knocking him a couple of steps back. Mikael's eyes never leaving the dagger as his jaw dropped.

And Klaus could still remember it, word for word.

"You know about the blood and the dagger, slayer. You're just a little girl."

She nodded, mumbling something in latin.

Klaus heard a loud no. He looked and saw Bonnie standing there. She was crying, reaching out for Caroline, telling her to stop, but Caroline's eyes never left Mikael and Klaus's eyes returned to Caroline and then he knew.

The spell. The ritual.

Caroline brought her hand up high, slamming it hard in Mikael's chest. She didn't let go. She held on and as she pushed it harder into his chest. She flinched.

Klaus pulled himself from it. He couldn't think anymore, because as Mikael burst into flames and Caroline fell back, clutching her breast with her small wound, gasping for air and Klaus moved from his hybrid protection to go to her and he had asked. "Why?"

She had reached out and touched his cheek, blood pooling from her lips and he had the urge to suck it off, blood on her looked delicious.

She had replied on her dying breath. "Who else am I going to beat up now if you're gone, Niklaus."

Her eyes widen and he saw a glint of caring, a glint of it before her head fell back and she died.

Klaus sat up further, sitting up straight as he realized right then, something about himself that he hadn't known till right now.

He was in love with her and had been when she died for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoyed the ending of the chapter. I've really never written fight scenes before. I tried to avoid it all costs because my brain goes dead when having to write something of the sort, so I tried my best. I even drunk some Ginger Ale and some Kool-aid jammers to knock my head straight.**

**Sidenote: One more chapter or so and it's the end**

* * *

><p>Caroline's head whipped to the side as Stacy struck her; blood left her mouth and the force of the slap had blood spilling from her lips onto the red bricked walls. Stacy groaned in pain, shaking off the feeling of pain she felt after slapping Caroline.<p>

Caroline let her head hang low, coughing up blood as she hung from the ceiling. The chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles had her spread, towering over Stacy. It gave Stacy better view to talk to her, slap her around. She was so angry.

And Caroline could do nothing but sag. She couldn't even tug on the chains.

Stacy had bitten her three times and she was dying, again.

"You know once you're gone, Klaus can focus on me."

Caroline laughed as loudly as she could, wincing as it hurt. She could feel the venom spreading through her body.

"He'll never want such a thing as you, Stacy."

Seconds later, Stacy's hand met Caroline's cheek, knocking her head back. The chains rattled.

Stacy stomped her heel into the ground, turning away from Caroline, looking around the abandoned dungeon. She shook off her hatred because she would bite Caroline again if tempted and then, her eyes fell on the witch.

She tilted her head at her, walking up slowly to her, curious.

The witch was staring right back at her, eyes filled with hatred and things she couldn't name. She laughed softly, placing her hands on her hips as she slowly moved onto one knee, crouching before her. She grabbed for her chin, holding it tightly in her hand that it could have broken if she used pressure, but she didn't.

She knew Klaus would kill her for hurting Caroline, but she didn't care. She wanted him.

"You know I don't see how Klaus could want such a frail thing like that. Don't you agree?"

Bonnie glared at Stacy. She said nothing, but whimpered as Stacy tightened her grip.

"Answer me, Bonnie Bennett or I will end your life. I will break your…"

"Do it. I have nothing else to live for. I have no one that loves me. It's just me, fighting to survive, so just do it."

Stacy let go of Bonnie, pulling herself to a stand, her eyes glancing at the entrance.

"I'm a bit hungry. When I come back I'll be in the mood to play. Ta ta ladies" Stacy waved at them both, blowing kisses before she departed, vanishing.

Bonnie tried to sit up, but her boy began to pound with pain. She couldn't move and she hadn't slept so her powers were useless.

"Caroline….do you really feel for Klaus? Are you sleeping with him?"

Caroline nodded her head as best as she could.

"I care for him. He's like a bug that keeps…biting you, eventually you get used to it and care for the bites."

Bonnie let out a soft laugh, shaking her head as best as she could.

"Why are we talking about bugs? Klaus isn't a bug, is he?"

Caroline coughed, blood spilled even more from her lips.

"I'm dying. I should talk about what I want too."

~/~

Klaus entered Caroline's house steady. He was listening out with his ears, with his senses.

He had called Caroline's phone several times. She hadn't answered. He even left…voicemails.

His last one was a bit cheesy. He had wanted to see her, urgently. It was important.

He wasn't into mushy things. He sent girls actual hearts instead of love letters. He drew but kept it hidden among his things. He hated sharing his talents. He was known for killing and ripping out body parts if needed and he wanted to keep it that way, but Caroline. She was different. He wanted her to know the softer side of him.

He made hybrids because he didn't want to be alone and now since he wasn't ever alone. They were there, around him. He wanted something different, something completely unexplainable, and it only seemed to be clear as he hung around Caroline more, stuck by her side. He just didn't want to be used. He didn't want to use her.

He was madly in love with her and hadn't known it.

"Caroline!" He called, listening out. He hoped to expect her coming down the stairs in a rush, greeting him with an insult or a smile. He didn't care which, but hearing nothing, it worried him.

He had checked all her usual hunts. The teen pop club he dreaded going, only finding Elena and Matt dancing wildly together with some friends. He hadn't walked to them. He agreed on leaving Elena alone and only went to her if he needed some of her blood. He had enough hybrids, he didn't need any more.

He heard something, a soft whisper. He turned towards the noise but was met with nothing. He raised up his hand, preparing himself for anything when he felt intense pain in his head.

He fell to his knees, his hands slapping to either side of his head.

The pain was too great. It was too much.

And then the coolest voice echoed through his head as he tried to hold back the scream, as he groaned, his cheeks vibrating with the pain he couldn't and wouldn't release.

"_We need to talk."  
><em>~/~

"Caroline, please, don't die on me. I'm not ready." Bonnie reached forward, trying to hear out with her ears if Stacy was coming back, but heard nothing. She hoped she wasn't too weak for her mind to make up whatever she wanted.

Caroline rattled her chains as best as she could, wishing in that moment, that she saw Klaus's face again and then, her eyes widen with an idea.

She ran her tongue around her lips, clearing her dry throat. The venom in her system was spreading quicker with each movement and she wasn't sure how long she had before it took over or what were the affects. She was the slayer, human. Would she die? Would she turn if Stacy killed her?

"Bonnie, call out to Klaus, try to reach him…he can save us."

Bonnie shook her head.

"I can't. I'm too weak, Caroline."

Caroline coughed violently; blood flew from her mouth, flying across the space between them landing a mere inch from Bonnie. Bonnie winced and looked at Caroline, her eyes were watery. She could feel the tears at the edge, ready to pour.

Caroline shrugged.

"Do it, for you, Bonnie. I might not make it past another minute. I need to know that you are safe. I can't die knowing Stacy killed you for **my** mess. Please" Caroline begged before her head fell slack as she passed out from the venom that coursed through her veins.

Bonnie screamed and closed her eyes, bringing her hands together to focus. She could feel the pressure of sleep pulling her towards it, but she couldn't let it. She had to fight it. She had a choice. She couldn't just watch her best friend die.

She wasn't.

~/~

"Abigail, I thought you skipped town."

The woman before Klaus looked around the remains of Caroline's messy living room. Her eyes fell on the snack bags that were around the couch, the pizza boxes that were stacked high. She grabbed for a chip bag, snatching it off the table, her hand digging in the bag as she tried to summarize her being back.

Klaus was leaning against the railing on the stairs. The headache was dull. It was there but it wasn't strong. She probably only left it there to bug the shit out of him, to let him know that she could bring him to his knees if he tried anything.

"I did, but I came back." She popped the chip into her mouth, letting the salt roll around her mouth. "I thought I should come back, check on Bonnie, and make sure she was okay."

"Are you going to tell her about you being alive? She still thinks her mother died when she was born"

Abigail choked on the chip as she swallowed, her curly hair shaking as she raised a hand, waving a finger into the air. Once her throat was cleared, she spoke.

"No, I won't. You keep asking me that each time we meet and I won't. She is stronger without me if I even tell her I'm alive. Do you know how much greater danger she would be in? She'd want to protect me and forget about herself. I can't let that happen."

Klaus shrugged, watching Abigail pop a single chip into her mouth. He wondered how long it had been there. He wondered what made Caroline want to devour all of it. Was she upset? Finally deciding to leave him?

"You are readable, Klaus. That's not a good sign." Abigail backed up into the couch, sitting on the arm. "If you are looking for Caroline, she's gone. These aren't her snacks but Bonnies. I was watching them. I heard some things and thought I'd go kick some ass. I stay far away from Bonnie to protect her and I will do just that."

Klaus tilted his head, trying to understand Abigail's words. "Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

Abigail replied quickly. Each word went through him like a knife and stung. "One of your hybrids came up to them. Bit Caroline and kidnapped them both. Bonnie's running low on witch juju and I'm here to report to the master so this bitch could be put down."

Klaus's eyes widen. He came at Abigail to fast. She dropped the chip bag and clawed at his wrists as he grabbed a hold of her by her throat. He pinned her to the arm of the couch, his eyes turning dark, and a golden hue in the middle as he pressed himself to her. His fangs long and sharp, baring them in anger.

"Which one, Abby? Who?" He shouted at her. He had his hand lifted. He was about ready to claw at her and she was in too much shock to even pull him off of her.

"She was one of your hybrids. Long black hair." Her replies came out short as she gasped for air. "Her name started with an S or something. I couldn't hear well. I was making sure I wasn't followed or she didn't bring any backup."

Klaus pushed himself from off of her, his eyes turning back to their original color as he began to pace the floor; thoughts of what he was going to do to her when he got his hands on her was all he could think about. He was going to tear Stacy in two.

Abigail leaned up on the couch arm. Her eyes watching Klaus's every moment. She rubbed at her neck, swallowing hard, wincing slightly at the pain.

"You must really care for the slayer, Klaus? Last time I was here you were set on killing her if I remember correctly."

Klaus nodded. He had remembered. She had ruined his plans yet again and Stefan had stabbed him in the back. He had literally had. He was glad that he had done the ritual or he would have been daggered, put down like Stacy would be once he knew where she was.

"I love her, Abigail. I know that doesn't quite fit with me being the badass evil and her fighting against said evil but I love her." His fist met the wall quickly, punching a wall through it and once he realized where he was. He knew she'd get him for it later and he'd make sure of it.

"Abigail," He pulled his fist back, the cuts along his knuckles healing instantly as he casted his gaze towards her. "Do a locater spell, find Caroline. I will save them both. You don't have to go anywhere near them. I'll do it all."

Abigail stood straighter, tilting her head in confusion. She was…caught off guard.

"You will protect my daughter when it is not the woman you love?"

Klaus swallowed hard. His hand was shaking, itching for a kill, itching to be inside of Stacy's chest, wrapping around her heart and ripping it for her chest.

"The woman I love loves her." He looked away, hurt, but he continued. "Plus if I ever need a witch when you aren't around…" He paused. He couldn't go on. His thoughts completely changing, remembering that he couldn't stand Abigail for locking up his first love. He had hunted her. He was ready to rip off her head. But then he found out why. She was set on killing him, Charlotte. She didn't and never loved him. It was a plot to get him weak, in the state of doing anything for her so she could rip from him what he always wanted. And Abigail's words, he remembered them.

'_She was going to kill you Klaus. So I put her down. She's in a death sleep, tormented with dreams of nightmares of her death by your hand. She will never move. She will never speak. She will slowly die; each death marks her flesh in remembrance. I only did it because you saved Bonnie one time. I saw you. I saw the humanity that flashed through your eyes and it's why I did it.'_

Abigail nodded, bowing her head with a slight smirk on her face. "Be ready. Once I found out where she is. I want hell. She fucked with the wrong Bennett."

Klaus chuckled, heading for outside. "She fucked with the wrong slayer."

~/~

Bonnie felt powerless as she sat there. She couldn't even concentrate. It was like her power had left her. Maybe she had used too much magic and nature was punishing her.

"Caroline I'm so sorry. I couldn't call him. Forgive me." She whispered, bringing her knees to her chest, rocking herself as she tried to think of another way to call Klaus to them.

"Call who now?" Stacy entered, her heel clunking along the brick floor as her gaze shifted to Bonnie. Bonnie looked up and couldn't even hold back the horror. There was blood along her lips, it was old.

Stacy smirked, her eyes falling on Caroline. She sped over to her, jumping on her body, her hand grabbing her chin, holding it tightly, shaking her awake. "Look, you stay awake. I want to fuck you, and then fuck you over. I want Klaus to find your lifeless body. He'll never know it was me. I can clean up my messes. I can cover my tracks." She paused, holding onto Caroline. She expected her to move, say something so she could torture her a bit more, but nothing was said.

Stacy growled in anger, slapping her across the face. Caroline's head flew back and her eyes shot open. She straightened her head, her droopy eyes falling on Stacy.

"You were talking? I fell asleep when you said 'fuck you'. Your threats are shit, you spineless bitch." Caroline used all her might to spit in Stacy's face.

Stacy leaned back as Caroline's spit hit her cheek. She furrowed her brows in anger.

"I will end you, you pathetic bitch. I will rip out your innards and slide them down your throat. I will fuck you." Each word she spoke she shook Caroline. She was beyond angry. She was pissed. She was screaming, spit flying from her mouth. "I will fuck your friend and make you fuck her. I will eat you…" It was harmless, her threats.

"How about doing it, Stacy? Caroline isn't one to just wait for it to happen. She's a stubborn saucy little minx. She's one for show and tell."

Stacy froze, swallowing back her threats to glance over her shoulder. She looked at Klaus in horror as he leaned against the nearest wall. His arms were crossed, his brows arched in amusement as Stacy clung to Caroline.

Stacy jumped down, turning around to face Klaus, shifting before him.

Klaus pushed himself off of the wall. His own features shifting, darker, stronger. "And I'm the kind of man to say something and then do it." He blurred at her quickly, punching his fist through her stomach. She opened her mouth wide, blood pooling from her lips as she looked at Klaus. "I'm going to punch a hole through your stomach."

He smirked devilishly. He chuckled loudly, his eyes dark as he focused them on Stacy. "Oops, let me rephrase that. I'm the kind of man to do something and then say it." He pulled his hand back, eying Stacy down as she fell to the floor in front of him. She reached out with a shaky hand, her other trying to hold her innards in her as she crawled backward.

"Klaus I love you." Tears strung down her cheeks. "I only wanted you. Why can't you have us both? I've tried for weeks to lay with you. You reject me. I'm just as good as her. I won't break. You don't have to hold back."

Klaus's smirked spread along his entire features as he let out a deep chuckle, blood dripped from his hand as it hung by his side. "I won't have to hold back, huh?"

He quickly grabbed at her shoulders, pulling her up and slamming her against the wall far from Caroline. Stacy groaned as she hit the wall. Klaus was holding out his hand, pushing his open palm inside of Stacy again. She shuddered, her mouth fell, gasping for air.

"Good."


End file.
